Hey Mr Sandman
by Sammy
Summary: The case of a missing child forces the Sams to investigate


> **Hey Mr. Sandman**
> 
> **written by [Sammy][1]**
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Rita walked down the hospital corridor, the teddy she had bought earlier holding in her hands. She hoped Janet would like it. She shortly knocked at the door in front of her, before she poked her head inside.**
> 
> **"May I come in?" she asked.**
> 
> **"Rita, hi! Sure, come in!" a female voice greeted her. **
> 
> **Rita closed the door behind her and approached the bed. She glanced down at the baby in her friend's arms.**
> 
> **"Rita, may I introduce you, Corey Daniel Thompson."**
> 
> **"Oh my, he is so sweet!" Rita coaxed as she pulled a chair closer and sat down. She placed the teddy on the nightstand and studied the baby.**
> 
> **"You wanna hold him?" Janet asked her, shifting the baby to her other arm.**
> 
> **"May I?"**
> 
> **"Sure."**
> 
> **Rita carefully took the baby out of Janet's arms. **
> 
> **"He's perfect, Janet. I think he got those eyes from Daniel."**
> 
> **Janet went quiet. Rita looked up from the baby, realizing that she'd said something wrong.**
> 
> **"I am sorry, I didn't mean to say anything wrong."**
> 
> **"It's okay. It's just that Daniel was so excited about his son, and then never had a chance to see him." A light smile broke out on Janet's face when she changed the subject, "Now tell me, how is your husband doing? Haven't seen him in a while."**
> 
> **"Chris is doing pretty well. He would have been here with me, but he was called to work at the last minute."**
> 
> **"No regrets about marrying him yet?"**
> 
> **"Not in all the 6 months we're married now. Actually, we got some news for you."**
> 
> **Rita smiled broadly when she handed dozing Corey back to his mother. The little boy willingly went into his mother's arms and made himself comfortable there.**
> 
> **"Good news I hope." Janet uttered.**
> 
> **"Definitely good news. Chris and I are expecting."**
> 
> **"You are pregnant? Oh Rita, I am so happy for you! How far are you?"**
> 
> **"End of first trimester. Chris is already so excited about this."**
> 
> **"I can only imagine. I know he loves children."**
> 
> **"Yeah, he does. We wanted to have children right after being married, but this got faster than we both expected." **
> 
> **The two women were interrupted by a loud wail coming from Corey. **
> 
> **"Oh my dear, I forgot it's time for your feeding." Janet cooed at the baby. Corey eagerly accepted his mother's nursing a moment later. **
> 
> **"Rita, I know it's probably not the right time to ask you this, but I need you and Chris to do me a favor."**
> 
> **Rita nodded, "You name it, we'll do it."**
> 
> **"You know that both Daniel and I don't have any living family, and we never had many friends. Daniel and I, we wanted to ask you and Chris if you'd be Corey's godparents. We couldn't think of any other people we would entrust Corey's life if something ever was to happen to us."**
> 
> **"Chris and I would be honored to be Corey's godparents."**
> 
> **"You don't know what this means to me."**
> 
> **"I know." Rita smiled. "Look, I need to go back to work. Chris is waiting for me. If there's anything I can do for you and Corey, let me know, okay?"**
> 
> **"I will. Thanks for stopping by."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chris was sitting at his desk, finishing his report when Rita shuffled through the palm tree doors. She walked over to his desk and leaned against it.**
> 
> **"Hey, you finished with that?" she asked, peering over the edge of the folder.**
> 
> **"Now I am." Chris smiled as he closed the file on the desk. "How is Janet doing? And the baby?"**
> 
> **"They are both doing fine. She has a little boy, Corey Daniel. He's such a cutie. You need to go and visit her just to see that adorable little baby."**
> 
> **"Yeah, I think I should." Chris rubbed the back of his head. "Did you tell her?"**
> 
> **"You mean about our baby? Uh huh, I did."**
> 
> **"Good. I didn't want her to hear it from someone else."**
> 
> **"Sam, Janet asked me for a favor." Rita started slowly. She didn't know exactly how Chris would take it about being Corey's godfather.**
> 
> **"And what may that be?"**
> 
> **"She wants us to be Corey's godparents."**
> 
> **"Godparents?" Chris gasped. "What did you answer her?""**
> 
> **"I told her it was okay."**
> 
> **"Without asking me?"**
> 
> **"I thought it was okay with you!" Rita replied to her defense. **
> 
> **"It is, but you still could have asked me first."**
> 
> **"Sorry."**
> 
> **Chris' glance wandered away as he saw Harry leaving his office. He groaned silently before he grabbed the file he had closed minutes before and hid his face behind it.**
> 
> **"Lorenzo!" Harry called. "Where is that report? I wanted it on my desk half an hour ago already!"**
> 
> **Rita chuckled silently, seeing the face Chris pulled behind the folder. **
> 
> **"Lorenzo!" Harry called again.**
> 
> **"Yeah, Cap, one moment, I'll be right there." Chris replied, thinking about how he would get out of this. The last half of his report was still missing.**
> 
> **Harry walked up next to Chris' desk and tore the folder out of his hands. Chris just grinned sheepishly at his Captain.**
> 
> **"I take it, this report here still isn't finished."**
> 
> **"I am sorry, Cap. All that is left is my partner's state...."**
> 
> **"Oh no!" Rita interrupted, raising her hands. "Don't try to palm this off on me! My notes are lying right in front of you."**
> 
> **"Sergeant, I want this report ready by yesterday, got that?" **
> 
> **"Yes, Captain!"**
> 
> **Chris got up and walked to the file cabinet in the corner of the room to get a certain file he'd need to finish his report. Harry just shook his head as he watched after him.**
> 
> **"He may be a good detective, but his paper work is lousy." he uttered, turning to Rita. "I heard Janet had her baby."**
> 
> **"Yeah, a little boy. Corey Daniel Thompson. He's so adorable, Cap."**
> 
> **"Do I hear the mother speaking out of you, Rita?"**
> 
> **"Maybe. I hope our baby will be such a cutie, too."**
> 
> **"It sure will. But I hand you one thing. Pray it's not gonna have Chris' attitude towards paper work or you'll end up in major trouble if it's old enough for school."**
> 
> **Rita just laughed as Harry walked back to his office. **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chris parked the car in the hospital parking lot. A cool breeze was blowing outside, and the sun was about to set, when he and Rita exited the car.**
> 
> **"Don't you think it's a little late to visit Janet and the baby?" Chris asked annoyed. He had planned to go home right after work to spend the evening with his wife.**
> 
> **"Visiting hours are till 7, and you haven't seen Corey yet. Come on."**
> 
> **Rita grabbed Chris' hand and dragged him inside behind her. In the nursery, they were told that Corey was still with his mother, so they went down the corridor to Janet's room. **
> 
> **When Rita slowly opened the door, she found Janet sitting at the window with her baby son in her arms, singing a lullaby for him.**
> 
> **"Mister Sandman, bring me a dream, make him the cutest that I've ever seen..." she stopped when she saw their reflection in the window.**
> 
> **"Are we interrupting?" Rita whispered, when she saw that Corey was sound asleep.**
> 
> **"No, no, no, really. I am glad someone comes to visit me. I am going nuts in here." Janet shifted the baby on her arm. "Rita, could you take him for a moment? I desperately need to go the bathroom."**
> 
> **Rita indicated Chris with her head. Janet just nodded shortly, before she went to place the slumber infant in Chris' arms.**
> 
> **"Oh no no, I am gonna let him fall, I know that!" Chris exclaimed, raising his hands. **
> 
> **"Don't be such a wimp, Sam. You have to learn how to hold a newborn anyways, so why not start now, hum?"**
> 
> **Chris groaned silently as Janet finally placed the baby in his arms. Corey made himself comfortable. He yawned shortly after his mother had headed for the bathroom, turned his head and went back to sleep. **
> 
> **"So, Mr. Lorenzo, how does it feel like?" Rita grinned, seeing Chris grimacing.**
> 
> **"I can't help, but it feels uncomfortable." Chris uttered. "I mean, okay, maybe it feels also a little good, maybe damn good, knowing that in a couple of months we'll have such a cute baby, too, but what if I let him fall?"**
> 
> **Rita just rolled her eyes, "You won't. You are holding him okay. Relax, Sam. Once you start training with Corey now, you'll be perfect with our baby."**
> 
> **Rita placed a quick kiss on Chris' check when Janet returned from the bathroom. She stopped next to her bed and watched Chris with the baby.**
> 
> **"Rita, I really have to say Chris looks so natural with a baby." she chuckled.**
> 
> **"Doesn't he?"**
> 
> **"Uh! I guess he just peed on me!" Chris suddenly began to whine, interrupting the laughing women. **
> 
> **"Sheesh, I think you need to learn a lot before our baby is born. And most of all, you need to stop whining, you wimp." Rita laughed.**
> 
> **Janet took her son out of Chris' arms, winking at Rita, "I guess I have to really think about you becoming my son's godfather. He needs a role model, not someone like _you_!"**
> 
> **"Now what did I do wrong?"**
> 
> **"Sam, she's just teasing you, but I have to agree in one thing. If you continue being like that, you're certainly not gonna be a role model for our baby either."**
> 
> **"Sounds like a conspiracy! Hey, I am still new to that stuff! I'll learn."**
> 
> **"You better!"**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chris carefully stretched when the credits rolled. In his arms, Rita had fallen asleep. Chris kissed her tenderly on the head, when she slowly opened her eyes.**
> 
> **"Hey there sleepyhead."**
> 
> **"Mmmmm," Rita moaned before she placed a kiss on her husband's lips. "I just had such a wonderful dream."**
> 
> **"Yeah? What did you dream about?"**
> 
> **"About us, about our baby."**
> 
> **"Really? Did we have a boy or a girl in your dream?"**
> 
> **"I don't know. I just saw this beautiful tiny face, those glimmering eyes... and this adorable smile."**
> 
> **"Yeah? Tell me, what did our baby look like?"**
> 
> **"Tiny, wrinkled and without any hair." Rita chuckled. "No, it had a little nose, two ears, two deep blue fascinating eyes, and the most adorable smile I ever saw."**
> 
> **"Then it can only be ours." Chris tightened the embrace and laid his chin on Rita's shoulders. "You know, it sounds a little awful we always call the baby an it. It's a human being, and no it. Can't we use something else? Like Junior? At least till we have decided on a name."**
> 
> **"Junior, huh? I think I could live with that. So, Mr. Lorenzo, if you want to be a good daddy for Junior, you have to promise me something."**
> 
> **"Anything you want, sunshine."**
> 
> **"You need to go to a Lamaze course with me."**
> 
> **"I beg your pardon?" Chris exclaimed, half-laughing. "You mean those things where they pant like dogs? C'mon, Sam!"**
> 
> **"Not c'mon, Sam. You need to learn a lot till our baby is born. Do you think you can learn all that by reading books? You need at least a little practice, my friend. Or do you rather want to let Junior fall, hum?"**
> 
> **"But a Lamaze course?"**
> 
> **"Stop sulking. You have to go with me, there's no other way. You rather do it voluntarily, or I'll force you. Remember, I have a gun!"**
> 
> **Chris groaned teasingly, "All right. Lamaze class."**
> 
> **"And..." Rita started, but was immediately cut off.**
> 
> **"No and. Lamaze class, that's it."**
> 
> **"Okay. I just wanted to say that I want you to be there when our baby is born, but if you rather don't..."**
> 
> **"No, no, no, I wanna be there! For a moment there I thought you were to suggest something like a second Lamaze class."**
> 
> **"Would I do that?"**
> 
> **"Yes, you would do that."**
> 
> **Rita just rolled her as she turned her head and kissed her husband passionately.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chris walked into the squad room, carrying two paper bags. One he placed on Rita's desk, the other on his desk.**
> 
> **"What is this?" Rita asked, opening the bag.**
> 
> **"That is lunch. Just what you wanted. Sushi."**
> 
> **"SUSHI?" Rita exclaimed. "When did I say Sushi? Just thinking about that makes my stomach turn."**
> 
> **"The whole morning you've been trailing me that you want Sushi for lunch."**
> 
> **"But now just thinking about it makes me sick. Put it away, Chris, please. I want pizza."**
> 
> **"Pregnant woman!" Chris muttered as he grabbed the bag and handed it to one of the officers walking around. "Here, I hope you like Sushi."**
> 
> **"What do you have in there?" Rita asked curiously as she reached for the bag Chris had on his desk.**
> 
> **"Put your hands away!" Chris replied, as he teasingly smacked her across her hand.**
> 
> **"Let me see this."**
> 
> **Rita opened the bag and pulled a couple of books out. A chuckle escaped her lips when she read the titles.**
> 
> **"What to expect from your pregnant wife, 9 months until you are a father, How are you going to name your child? Christopher, since when are you reading books like that?"**
> 
> **"Since I know I am going to be a daddy. You told me I need to learn a lot, that's why I bought them."**
> 
> **"I still can't believe you really read that stuff. But I have to say, the How are you going to name your child book is pretty good. Let's see what it says."**
> 
> **Rita flipped the book open and began to read the list of names on the page in front of her. **
> 
> **"Tate, Tatjana, Tatum, Tavara, Tawanna, Tayce, Tayler, Taylor-Lynn, Tayva, Tea, Teana, Tee, Teela, Teffania..."**
> 
> **"STOP!" Chris interrupted her. "Those are all girls' names. Where are the boys' names?"**
> 
> **"You won't need any boys' names. Junior is going to be a girl."**
> 
> **"Boy, Sammy, boy!"**
> 
> **"Uh uh!" Rita chuckled as the phone on her desk began to ring. She reached for the receiver and answered immediately.**
> 
> **"Sgt. Lance.... WHAT? Who called?... Yeah, yeah, we're on our way. Thank you."**
> 
> **Rita placed the receiver back in its cradle.**
> 
> **"What was that?" Chris asked, stuffing the books back in the bag.**
> 
> **"Someone from Palm Beach Memorial called and said that a baby was kidnapped."**
> 
> **"And? We are homicide, it's not out case."**
> 
> **"The name of the baby is Corey Thompson."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chris and Rita ran down the hospital corridor after the call they had gotten earlier. Chris reached the nursery earlier. Screaming and crying emanated from inside. A nurse stopped Chris from entering.**
> 
> **"Sgt. Lorenzo." he said, flashing his badge. The nurse let both Chris and Rita walk through.**
> 
> **"Janet?" he called. **
> 
> **Two nurses were trying to calm Janet down, but they hadn't much luck. **
> 
> **"Janet!" Chris called again. He pried the nurses' hands off of her arms and forced her to look at him. **
> 
> **"They took Corey, Chris!" she cried. "Someone took my baby!"**
> 
> **"Who took Corey? Who?"**
> 
> **"I don't know! They told me he's not here!!!"**
> 
> **Chris led Janet into his wife's arms before he turned to the two nurses to ask them about Corey.**
> 
> **"Can you explain me what's going on here, please?"**
> 
> **"Her sister came to take the baby to her." one of the nurses told Chris.**
> 
> **"I don't have a sister!" Janet screamed.**
> 
> **"You mean you just let her take Corey and walk out of here? I thought you were a hospital!!"**
> 
> **"Yes, we are!" the second nurse shot at him. "We are a hospital and nothing else!"**
> 
> **"Then how can a woman just walk out of here with a baby in her arms?"**
> 
> **"Chris, I'll take her outside." Rita said before she led Janet out of the nursery and back to her room.**
> 
> **"Okay, okay, so from the beginning." Chris sighed. "What did this woman say when she walked in here?"**
> 
> **"She said she wanted to see her sister's son, Corey Thompson. She'd been standing in front of the window for some time and had watched the babies. She sounded so self-confident. I thought she was really the baby's aunt."**
> 
> **"Do you think you would recognize her if you see her again?"**
> 
> **"Anytime. She looked so much like Mrs. Thompson. Same height, long blond curly hair, piercing blue eyes. I could swear she was her sister."**
> 
> **"Some officers will arrive here any minute. I want you to answer their questions as good as possible and please, let them do their work."**
> 
> **The nurses just nodded before Chris left the room and headed off to Janet's room. Janet had calmed down, but now was nervously pacing the floor in her room when Chris entered.**
> 
> **"What did they say?" she asked right away, walking over to Chris.**
> 
> **"Nothing much, I am sorry." Chris replied, shaking his head. **
> 
> **Rita approached them, and placed a comforting hand on Janet's shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll find Corey."**
> 
> **"Why did they take him? Why Corey? Why not another baby?"**
> 
> **"There's no answer to this question, and you know it." Chris replied calmly. "I will go back to the shop and see if I can find out anything. Rita will stay here with you, okay?"**
> 
> **Janet just nodded, knowing that Chris certainly would do everything to find Corey. **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **It was already late when Chris returned home. For hours he'd been going through the nurses' statements, had them look through the photo albums, nothing. He had gone through Daniel's old case files, but nothing seemed to fit. He plopped down on the couch when he heard footsteps on the stairs.**
> 
> **"Sammy?" he called.**
> 
> **Rita walked up to the couch and sat down next to him, snuggling close to him.**
> 
> **"Did you find out anything about Corey?"**
> 
> **Chris shook his head, "Zip, nada, niente, nothing. Cap and I even went through Daniel's old cases, but nothing seemed to fit. I wish I could tell Janet we know where Corey is, but I don't even have the tiniest clue who took him or why he was taken."**
> 
> **"I didn't have the time to call you earlier to tell you this. I didn't want Janet to be alone in hospital right now. She has no family, no place to go, so I brought her here. She's resting in the guestroom now. I hope that's okay with you."**
> 
> **"I wanted to suggest the same thing." Chris tightened his arms around Rita. "When I went through Daniel's files, I had to think about us, about Daniel and Janet... I'll never forget the day Daniel told me he was gonna be a father. He looked so happy. And he was so excited when he learned it was going to be a boy, and then suddenly everything was over, just because some junkie drew his gun and shot him. How can we be sure something like that is not gonna happen to us? What if I'll never see this baby, our baby?"**
> 
> **"Shhhh." Rita silenced him with a kiss on his lips. "The thought of that scares me, too. We both saw officers and friends die, but there are no guaranties for anything in life. I think about the good things in life, like our love, our baby, and that makes the fear go away. As long as we don't think about something like that, we'll be fine."**
> 
> **"I guess it was just too much today that made me thinking about something like that." Chris placed his hand on Rita's abdomen and caressed it gently. "This baby is a creation of our love. I'll do everything to protect him, I promise you that."**
> 
> **"He? _She_ is a creation of our love, Chris."**
> 
> **"Oh no no no no. This baby is going to be a boy, I tell you."**
> 
> **Rita just chuckled as she turned and tenderly kissed her husband, "I love you, do you know that, Mr. Lorenzo?"**
> 
> **"Yeah, I know that. And I love you."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Rita and Janet sat on the couch and watched the news. There had to be an appeal from Chris to the public to help them find Corey. Janet hadn't been strong enough to do it. **
> 
> **"You think this will help me getting Corey back?" Janet asked quietly, wrapping her arms around her knees.**
> 
> **"I honestly can't tell you, but it's better than nothing."**
> 
> **"What if they harm him when they see that?"**
> 
> **"No, that won't happen. Most of the time, such an appeal to the public helped finding the missing children. I am sure we'll find out something that leads us to Corey."**
> 
> **The newsperson on the TV switched over to the parking lot of Palm Beach PD. A photo of Corey that had been taken several hours after his birth was shown.**
> 
> **"Palm Beach Police is asking for your help. This baby, Corey Daniel Thompson, disappeared from hospital yesterday. Sgt. Chris Lorenzo from Palm Beach PD will tell you more about this."**
> 
> **The ankle from the camera switched from Corey's photo right on Chris.**
> 
> **"We are looking for 4 days old Corey Thompson. A young woman took him, late 20s, long blond curly hair from Palm Beach Memorial Hospital yesterday around noon. If you happen to have seen this child, or if you noticed something strange in your neighborhood regarding a newborn, don't hesitate to call us under 555-624-273. I repeat, 555-624-273. We appreciate every help we can get to find Corey."**
> 
> **Again, Corey's photo flickered over the screen, along with the phone number. Rita had just turned off the TV when the phone rang. It was Chris.**
> 
> **"Hey sunshine, did you see me on TV?" he asked.**
> 
> **"Yeah, we did. You were great."**
> 
> **"I only hope someone will call with news about Corey now. How is Janet holding up?"**
> 
> **"Pretty fair, but I am a little worried about her. She seems so out of it."**
> 
> **"Remember the psychologist told us he didn't know how she'd react since everybody reacts differently." **
> 
> **Rita sighed, "I know."**
> 
> **"I'll be home in about 15 minutes. I've told dispatch to put all calls regarding Corey through to us. See ya."**
> 
> **"See ya, Sam." Rita placed the receiver back in its cradle and went back to Janet, who still sat on the couch, staring off at the blank screen.**
> 
> **"That was Chris. He said he'd be home in about 15 mins. Janet?"**
> 
> **"Hum?" Janet murmured, turning her head. **
> 
> **"Did you listen to what I just said?"**
> 
> **"Sorry, no. I was just thinking about Daniel and Corey."**
> 
> **Rita sat back down next to her friend, "I know it's hard, Janet, but you have to think positive. We'll find Corey."**
> 
> **"I really appreciate everything you and Chris do to help me and keep my head up, but I still feel miserable and lost. If Daniel was here, he would knew what to say and what to do. Sometimes I wish I'd hear just a single word coming from him, and may it only be a goodbye or hello. Corey is all I have left from Daniel, and now he's gone, too!"**
> 
> **Rita could only imagine how miserable Janet had to feel. Her husband had been shot in the line of duty 3 months ago, and now her baby son had been kidnapped. **
> 
> **"Janet, I've known Daniel since the Academy. I know he didn't want to see you like this. If he was here, he would tell you that we will find Corey and that you will have him back in no time. He would tell you that you shouldn't lose hope, and that everything will be all right."**
> 
> **Janet nodded slightly, "Yeah, I guess that's what he would say. Thank you for being such a good friend, Rita."**
> 
> **"Anytime, anytime."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chris awoke in the middle of the night when he thought he'd heard something downstairs. Carefully, he slid his arm away from his sleeping wife and got out of bed. He grabbed his shirt from the chair and got dressed, before he left the bedroom and walked downstairs. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he saw Janet sitting on the couch. She was rocking back and forth, a cushion clutched to her chest. Chris heard her mumbling some words, but it took him a little to notice that Janet was singing a song...**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **Mister Sandman, bring me a dream   
Make him the cutest that I've ever seen.   
Give him two lips like roses and clover   
Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over.**
> 
> **Mister Sandman, I'm so alone.   
Don't have nobody to call my own.   
Please turn on your magic beam.   
Mister Sandman, bring me a dream.**
> 
> **Mister Sandman, bring me a dream.   
Make him the cutest, that I've ever seen.   
Give him the word that I'm not a rover,   
And tell him that his lonesome nights are over.**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **"Janet?" Chris whispered, as he sat down next to her, but Janet just kept on singing...**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **Mister Sandman, bring me a dream.   
Give him a pair of eyes with a come hither gleam.   
Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci,   
And lots of wavy hair like Liberace.**
> 
> **Mister Sandman, someone to hold,   
Would be so peachy before we're too old.   
So please turn on your magic beam.   
Mister Sandman bring me,   
Please, please, please   
Mister Sandman bring me a dream.**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **"Janet!" Chris repeated, this time a little louder. Janet slowly turned her head towards Chris.**
> 
> **"This was Daniel's and my song." she began, sobbing. "Now it's Corey's song. I always sung it to him, even before he was born."**
> 
> **Chris held Janet in his arms as the tears began to flow down her cheeks. He gently cradled her when Rita appeared at the top of the stairs.**
> 
> **"Sam, everything all right?" she called.**
> 
> **"Yeah, we're okay. Go back to bed. I'll be right up."**
> 
> **Rita did as she was told. She knew Chris could handle this alone. Slowly, Janet calmed down in Chris' arms. Chris pulled back and forced her to look him right in the face.**
> 
> **"A long time ago, Daniel saved my life because of some stupidity I did. I never had the chance to pay him back, but now I can. I'll do everything to find Corey, even if it means going to the extreme. I want you to never doubt that, okay?"**
> 
> **Janet nodded silently, wiping the tears from her eyes, "After Daniel's death, you and Rita have been there for me all the time. And now.... I don't know how I can ever repay you for what you've done to me."**
> 
> **"Just be a friend - always." Chris pulled Janet to her feet. "And now I want you to go and get some sleep. I am sure Corey doesn't want to see his mommy like this when he comes home."**
> 
> **For the first time, Janet returned the light smile Chris had on his face. He hugged her shortly before he led her to the guestroom and made sure she was tucked in safely. Then he returned to the bedroom.**
> 
> **"Janet all right?" Rita mumbled sleepily, rolling over to face her husband who climbed into bed next to her.**
> 
> **"Yeah, I put her back to bed. Sometimes I ask myself how she can survive all this. First she loses her husband, and now this."**
> 
> **Rita snuggled closer to Chris, placing her head on his chest as he began to stroke her hair gently.**
> 
> **"Love, Chris. I think the only thing that keeps her somewhat sane is her love for Daniel and Corey. Corey is her savior, without him she probably never would have pulled through this rough time. We need to find him, and soon."**
> 
> **"We will, Sammy, we will."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Early next morning, Rita was under the shower when the phone rang. Chris, who was in the kitchen preparing breakfast, answered the phone immediately.**
> 
> **"Lorenzo residence... yeah, you can put it through... this is Sgt. Lorenzo. How can I help you?... you sure about that?... okay. Can you give me your address?"**
> 
> **Chris scribbled something down on a piece of paper before he finished the call. He placed the note on the kitchen counter and hurried upstairs. **
> 
> **"Rita?" he called, when the bathroom door already swung open. A towel in her hands, Rita tried to dry her hair.**
> 
> **"What is it?"**
> 
> **"I got a call from someone who claimed to have seen Corey. She said she's rented a room in her house to a young woman for the last 2 months. She came home two days ago with a baby in her care, claiming it was hers. Now, Mrs. McCormick thought it was really strange, since the baby was a newborn. Then she saw the news this morning and saw Corey's photo. What do you think?"**
> 
> **"We should go and see if it is Corey. The story sounds really strange. I'll get ready as fast as I can."**
> 
> **"Okay. I'll tell Janet we have to leave for work. No words about Corey. I don't want to give her any hope if it's not him."**
> 
> **Chris left for the guestroom and knocked at the door. Much to his surprise, he didn't get an answer, so he carefully opened the door. The guestroom was empty. In hopes Janet may be downstairs, he went to see if she was there, but no sign. In the kitchen, he found the note he'd placed on the counter missing.**
> 
> **"Oh holy shit!" he exclaimed. "RITA!"**
> 
> **Taking two steps in one, he rushed upstairs since Rita hadn't heard him over the dryer. He unplugged it and dragged her out of the bathroom.**
> 
> **"Hey!" Rita shouted.**
> 
> **"No time, Sam, Janet must have heard what we talked about. I can't find her, and the note I placed on the kitchen counter is missing. I think she's about to do something stupid!"**
> 
> **"Shit! I'll get my gun."**
> 
> **Rita rushed to the drawer in the living room where she stored her gun. The drawer was half open, and the gun was missing.**
> 
> **"Chris, she has my gun!" Rita yelled, when Chris appeared in the doorway. **
> 
> **"We better be going. She's doing something really stupid now!"**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **It took Chris and Rita only 15 minutes to arrive at the address Chris was given on the phone. An elderly woman was waiting in the front yard, frantically waving her arms in the air, when Chris stopped the car with the blaring siren. They jumped out and hurried over to her.**
> 
> **"I am Sgt. Lorenzo. Are you Mrs. McCormick??" he asked breathlessly.**
> 
> **"She's in the house! She has a gun!" Mrs. McCormick cried.**
> 
> **"Who?"**
> 
> **"A woman! She appeared 5 minutes ago. She said she'd come to pick up her baby son, and waggled a gun in front of my face when I wouldn't let her in to see Michele. I was so scared!"**
> 
> **"Sam, you'll stay outside with her, I'll go in." Chris said.**
> 
> **"Oh no, you won't go in there alone. I'll go in with you."**
> 
> **"No, you won't! You don't even have a gun!"**
> 
> **"There's no time to argue about this. I'll go with you. Finito."**
> 
> **Chris groaned. He knew how stubborn Rita could be, and she was right, there was no time to argue. Janet had a gun, and heaven knew what she was capable of doing.**
> 
> **Silently, they walked upstairs to the second floor, when they already heard two voices.**
> 
> **"This is my baby!!" a female voice screamed.**
> 
> **"NO! Corey is my son, MY SON! I WANT HIM BACK!"**
> 
> **A wailing baby topped the two voices. When Chris and Rita finally had located where the voices were coming from, and pushed the door to that particular room open, they found Janet and Michele fighting for the gun. **
> 
> **"Police! Stop it!" Chris yelled, his gun aimed, though he knew he wouldn't get a clear shot at either of the woman.**
> 
> **Suddenly, a shot went off, and the gun Janet and Michele had been fighting for dropped to the ground. Both women staggered backwards, no one knowing what really had happened, when Janet collapsed onto the floor. Rita was at her side within seconds. The blood trailed from Janet's chest.**
> 
> **"I found Corey, Rita, I found my little boy."**
> 
> **"Shhh." Rita uttered, as she pressed her hand on the wound on Janet's chest. She looked up at Chris, who had Michele in a tight grip and was about to cuff her.**
> 
> **Janet seemed to know exactly that her wound was lethal, nobody had to tell her. When she looked into Rita's eyes, she was proven right.**
> 
> **"Rita, promise me you'll take care of Corey. I have no one else to ask. Please, promise me!" Janet pleaded desperately.**
> 
> **"You'll be okay, Janet, you'll be okay." Rita muttered over and over, trying to keep Janet awake.**
> 
> **"Please, promise me, Rita. Corey needs someone."**
> 
> **"Promise her, Sam!" Chris called, when he saw that Janet wouldn't let go off it until Rita had promised her to take care of Corey. **
> 
> **"I promise, we'll take care of Corey."**
> 
> **"Thank you."**
> 
> **At that moment, Janet's heart stopped beating.**
> 
> **"NO, JANET!" Rita cried, cradling her in his arms. Chris pried his wife away from Janet when two officers rushed into the room. He held her in his arms while she sobbed into his chest. **
> 
> **"Sergeant?" a young officer uttered next to them.**
> 
> **Chris moved his head, and saw a female officer standing next to them. In her arms, Corey was lying, still wailing.**
> 
> **"Rita?" Chris asked carefully, stroking her hair. Rita moved her head and saw Corey. Sobbing, she lifted the baby on her arm and held him close to her chest. **
> 
> **"It's all right, sweetheart, it's all right." she sobbed, cradling the baby in her arms. **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Rita lay on the couch, sleeping. She had been given something to sleep earlier, since the events of the day had been just too much for her. Frannie was in the kitchen, making lunch for them. Chris was helping her as well as he could.**
> 
> **"Frannie, did Cap tell you about what happened earlier?" Chris asked quietly, preparing the salad.**
> 
> **"Bits and pieces. I didn't know Janet personally, but I guess she was a good friend, wasn't she?"**
> 
> **"Yeah, she was. Rita knew Daniel, her husband, from the Academy. We all worked vice one time, and he once saved me life." A light chuckle escaped Chris when he remembered the events. "Janet wanted us to be Corey's godparents, and we said yes. We promised her to take care of Corey if something should happen to her. What should we do now, Fran?"**
> 
> **"The question is not what you should do, but what you wanna do."**
> 
> **"I don't know. Keeping Corey certainly will cause only problems. Rita and I will have our own baby in a couple of months. How can we take care of a newborn and prepare for the arrival of our baby at the same time? I told Rita to promise Janet, but I never thought she would... die."**
> 
> **"Think really careful about what you're going to do. You're talking about a boy's future here. He already lost his parents, and he's just a week old." **
> 
> **Chris just nodded before he left the kitchen to check on Rita. She was tossing and turning in her sleep, mumbling some unidentifiable words, so Chris decided to wake her up from her restless sleep. He sat down on the couch.**
> 
> **"Sammy!" he whispered, when Rita already shot up, terribly shaking. Chris gathered her into his arms and rocked her gently.**
> 
> **"It's all right. You're at home." he tried to soothe her, stroking her hair.**
> 
> **Rita's blank eyes darted around the living room.**
> 
> **"Where's Corey?" she asked, struggling to get up, but Chris kept her down on the couch. "I promised Janet to take care of him."**
> 
> **"Shhhh." Chris whispered to her. "They kept him in hospital to check on him over night. It's just a precaution since he was only 2 days old when he was taken."**
> 
> **"You left him there alone? Chris!"**
> 
> **"The nurses have a special eye on him. No one is allowed to see him without Cap's permission or mine. We'll go see him first thing tomorrow morning. I promise." **
> 
> **"I can't leave him alone, I promised Janet!" Rita sobbed. **
> 
> **"Don't worry about Corey. He's in good care. I want you to calm down and get the rest you need."**
> 
> **"I don't need any rest, I am fine. I want to see how Corey is doing."**
> 
> **"Please, Rita. I want you to rest. You and the baby, you need some rest after last week."**
> 
> **"Then please let me call the hospital and ask how Corey is doing. I'll feel a lot better then."**
> 
> **"I'll call, okay?"**
> 
> **Rita nodded silently. Chris placed a kiss on her forehead before he went to call the hospital. Fran walked in from the kitchen when Chris finished the call.**
> 
> **"Who was at the phone?" she asked curiously.**
> 
> **"I called the hospital to see how Corey is doing. Otherwise I would have Rita being on the way there right now."**
> 
> **"Rita is awake? Oh! Just in time for lunch!"**
> 
> **Rita walked back to the kitchen. Chris just shook his head and went back to Rita. He sat down on the couch next to her.**
> 
> **"And?" Rita inquired impatiently.**
> 
> **"He's doing fine, don't worry. Satisfied now?"**
> 
> **"No. You have to promise me we'll go see him later instead of tomorrow morning."**
> 
> **"Will you stop this then?"**
> 
> **"Maybe."**
> 
> **Chris sighed deeply as he spotted Frannie leaving the kitchen. She was carrying a tray that she placed on the coffee table.**
> 
> **"We have macaroni with blanched carrots, peas and salad. I hope you like it."**
> 
> **"Thanks, Fran. You eat with us?" Rita asked and sat up on the couch.**
> 
> **"No, I don't think so. I have a lunch meeting with my charity group. If you want me to come over after that, I will."**
> 
> **"No, no, I don't think that's necessary." Rita objected. "We'll be fine."**
> 
> **"You really think? I could really come over."**
> 
> **"We'll be fine, Fran, don't worry."**
> 
> **"Okay, then I'll go. You will get the rest you need, doll."**
> 
> **Rita just nodded as Chris brought Frannie to the door and led her outside. When he came back, Rita was already hoovering over her lunch. **
> 
> **"Hey, that's for the two of us!" Chris teased.**
> 
> **Rita grinned as she turned to her husband, "Oh, you probably meant for the two of _us_, right?"**
> 
> **"No, for the two of us, you and me, not you and you."**
> 
> **"Here, you can have that." **
> 
> **Rita maneuvered a single macaroni around on the plate. Then she pushed two peas next to it.**
> 
> **"That's all? A macaroni and two peas?" Chris muttered.**
> 
> **"Yeah, the rest is all mine."**
> 
> **Chris shook his head as he began to laugh.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Since Rita had been trailing Chris ever since after lunch, he finally decided to give in and take her to hospital to visit Corey. The infant was sleeping in a bassinet in the nursery.**
> 
> **"He looks so peaceful." Rita whispered as she gently stroked the boy's whisp of blond hair. "As if nothing bad in the world ever happened."**
> 
> **"I think Daniel would have been very proud about his son."**
> 
> **Rita nodded silently. Corey began to stir, but Rita's touches seemed to soothe him, **
> 
> **"Chris, I want to take Corey home with us - now. We owe this to Janet and Daniel."**
> 
> **"Right now? I think they won't let him take us that easily."**
> 
> **"Yes, they will. If you talk to them..."**
> 
> **Chris raised his hand, "Wait a moment. We have nothing he will need, not even a bassinet or a car seat."**
> 
> **"We could stop at Janet's place. She has the stuff, and I know where she kept a spare key."**
> 
> **"Sam..."**
> 
> **"Chris, please!"**
> 
> **Rita tucked her head to her side and looked at her husband. Oh god, she did it again! That look on her face! She knew exactly Chris couldn't resist it. **
> 
> **"All right. I will talk to the doctor."**
> 
> **"Thank you." Rita uttered and placed a gentle kiss on her husband's lips before he walked off to find the doctor in charge.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **"Where is the key?" Chris asked, as he studied the front porch of Janet's home.**
> 
> **"Somewhere right up there." Rita replied. She shifted the baby on to her other arm and reached for a flowerpot hanging between the front door and a window. She found the key immediately.**
> 
> **Chris opened the door and they walked in. Somehow they felt like intruders in the house. Chris shortly shrugged his shoulders at his wife's asking face, and headed off upstairs to the nursery. Rita appeared in the doorway a moment later. **
> 
> **"What do we need?" **
> 
> **"The bassinet, clothes, toys... I'll look."**
> 
> **Rita gently placed the baby in the bassinet. She covered him with the blanket before she went to the closet and pulled it open. In there, she found everything Corey would need, even the car seat. They stuffed everything into a bag, when Corey showed first signs of waking up.**
> 
> **"Hey, what's wrong with you, hum?" Rita cooed at him and lifted him on her arm. "You are hungry, yeah? Probably very hungry. We'll go and see if we can find some formula for you in the kitchen. Chris, you finish this here?"**
> 
> **"Yeah, I'll get that stuff down in the car. You go and feed him."**
> 
> **Rita grabbed the empty car seat from the ground and went downstairs to the kitchen. She sat the car seat on the table and placed Corey inside before she went to explore the cupboards. She found a bottle immediately, but couldn't find the formula. Finally, she found it in the pantry. She made two bottles ready, and heated one for Corey. She had just started feeding him when Chris entered the kitchen.**
> 
> **"The stuff is in the car. I also took the diapers and the other baby stuff that I found in the bathroom."**
> 
> **"All right. You can also take the box with the formula, the empty bottles and the dummies lying over there. We'll need that."**
> 
> **"This one here, too?" Chris asked, holding up the second bottle with formula that Rita had made for Corey.**
> 
> **"Yeah. It's for later though."**
> 
> **Corey took his time until he was finished with his bottle. Rita placed him over her shoulder and burped him, always being watched by her husband.**
> 
> **"Why are you grinning?" she asked and placed Corey back in the car seat, closing the straps. **
> 
> **"Dunno. You look like you've always done that."**
> 
> **"What? Burping a baby?"**
> 
> **"Yeah, and how you hold him and care for him, but I guess that's a woman thing."**
> 
> **"Probably!" Rita chuckled.**
> 
> **She lifted the car seat from the table and walked over to her husband, who was still leaning against the doorframe.**
> 
> **"You ready?"**
> 
> **"Absolutely. Let's go home."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Corey was wide-awake when Rita carried him into the living room. She placed the car seat down on coffee table and turned to look at Chris who shuffled through the doors, packed like a mule. He dropped everything on the ground right where he was standing.**
> 
> **"You don't wanna leave that stuff there, do you?" Rita asked, placing her hands on her hips.**
> 
> **"No, Ma'am, I will get the rest from the car and get it upstairs."**
> 
> **"Okay. Meanwhile, I am going to show this young man round the apartment."**
> 
> **Chris just laughed as he walked out of the door. Rita turned back to Corey and opened the straps of his car seat. Corey stared at her with an open mouth when she lifted him up. **
> 
> **"What do you see there, hum? What do you see?" she cooed at the baby, softly cradling him in her arms.**
> 
> **Corey just stared at her, much impressed by what he was apparently seeing. A smile played across Rita's lips when she carried him upstairs to the bedroom. She carefully shifted the baby onto the bed and lay down next to him. Corey moved his hand and placed it under his chin, tilting his own head up. **
> 
> **"Yeah, you know you're safe her." Rita whispered, tenderly stroking his blond fuss of hair.**
> 
> **Corey was nearly asleep when Chris carried the bassinet into the bedroom. He smiled when he saw Rita lying on the bed with Corey next to her.**
> 
> **"Sshhhh, he's nearly asleep!" Rita uttered softly, as he got up from the bed.**
> 
> **"All right, all right. I'll try not to make too much noise."**
> 
> **"Let him sleep. We can do this in here later."**
> 
> **Rita ushered Chris out of the bedroom and carefully closed the door behind her. **
> 
> **"Do you think we can use the vanity table as changing table for the first?" Rita asked, walking downstairs to where the rest of Corey's stuff was.**
> 
> **"That will work for the first. Let's see what we have here." Chris knelt down next to the bags and began unpacking them. "This has to go into the bathroom then, this into the bedroom, and that into the kitchen."**
> 
> **"Let's start with the bathroom."**
> 
> **Rita grabbed one bag and the diapers from the ground and headed in direction of the bathroom. They cleared the vanity table and placed a towel on it. Then they stuffed the diapers under the table, and placed the rest of the things against the wall on the vanity table. At the end, Chris climbed on the edge of the bathtub and attached a colorful mobile at the ceiling right above the vanity table. Then he studied their work.**
> 
> **"We did good!" he smiled as he placed his arm around Rita's shoulders.**
> 
> **"Yeah, looks pretty good."**
> 
> **They went back to the living room to get the rest of Corey's stuff. They brought the bottles, the formula and all the other stuff to the kitchen. All that was left to place at its place were the clothes and the toys. Chris grabbed the last bag and carried it upstairs. Carefully, he opened the door to the bedroom to see if Corey was still asleep. He was, but nevertheless Chris walked in. **
> 
> **"We can do this later. Corey probably will awake soon because he is hungry. Then we can place the stuff away." Rita whispered.**
> 
> **"Okay. Well do this later." **
> 
> **Chris turned and left the bedroom, followed by Rita. He silently closed the door behind them. **
> 
> **"We arranged all this stuff pretty well. I think we can leave the bassinet in the bedroom for the time Corey's here." Chris said as he wanted to head out of the bedroom.**
> 
> **"Wait a moment." Rita uttered, grabbing his wrist to hold him back. "What do you mean by 'for the time he is here'?"**
> 
> **"What I mean? Rita, we both know it's not gonna work out if we keep him forever."**
> 
> **"And why did we do this all then? Why did we take him here? It was Janet's wish we take care of him, and we promised her. We can't break this promise."**
> 
> **"Rita, sunshine, we'll have our own baby in a couple of months."**
> 
> **"I don't believe what you're talking about!" Rita glared at him. "We promised Janet! We'll keep him."**
> 
> **"This is not gonna work out! I know you want the best for Corey, so please, think about it."**
> 
> **"Right, you say it, I want the best for Corey. Once he gets older, he wants to know who his parents were, and who else can tell him than we? I am not gonna put him into an anonymous foster home. You and I, we made a promise, and we have to keep it."**
> 
> **"Rita, but - I don't know anything about babies! I need time to prepare myself, like all the months till our baby is born."**
> 
> **"Then you'll learn faster! We all have to learn. Please, Chris. You never ran away from any responsibility, so don't you start now."**
> 
> **Chris sighed heavily. He knew Rita could be so stubborn sometimes, but he also knew she was right in one point. They had promised Janet.**
> 
> **"I know we promised Janet, but I honestly can't think of any way this is going to work out. Besides, who says they'll let us keep him? Look at us! What kind of future can we offer Corey?"**
> 
> **"Now that is very nice. If you think that way, what kind of future can we offer our baby, huh? What is so different about Corey?"**
> 
> **"Everything! From one moment to the next there's a baby we are kind of responsible for. I don't know if I want to take care of someone else's baby."**
> 
> **OOPS! That didn't quite turn out the way it was supposed to be. Rita pushed the door to the bedroom open and walked inside.**
> 
> **"What are you doing there?" **
> 
> **"What does it look like?"**
> 
> **Rita carefully lifted the slumber infant on her arm. He stirred and rubbed his eyes, but settled down immediately once Rita began to rock him.**
> 
> **"Rita, I am sorry, I didn't mean it the way I said it."**
> 
> **"But you said it. What if Tom and Sue had thought the same way you think? 'I am not going to take care of someone else's child'. Maybe I would live on the street now if they hadn't come my way, if they hadn't taken care of me! Corey needs someone, and I want to make sure he gets the best home he can."**
> 
> **"So you really think we are the best he can get? There are certainly people out there who can take care of him better."**
> 
> **"You should listen to yourself, Christopher Lorenzo. I really doubt it was such a good idea to have our baby if you already think that way about Corey."**
> 
> **She walked past Chris who tried to hold her back, but she freed herself out of his grip. In the living room, she grabbed her keys from the small table.**
> 
> **"Where are you going?" Chris exclaimed, as Rita opened the front door.**
> 
> **"Just out of here!"**
> 
> **The door slammed in its angles behind Rita. Chris pulled the door open and called down the corridor after her, but Rita didn't stop. Chris bashed his fist against the wall before he went back inside.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Rita carefully took her shoes off with one hand, while balancing Corey on her arm before she walked down the beach. The infant in her arms was still sleeping, but Rita knew he soon would awake because he was hungry. She sat down in the sand and watched the waves breaking at the shore. Silence was around them.**
> 
> **"Hmm, what are we going to do with you?" Rita mumbled, as she absently stroked Corey's little head. She glanced down at the boy, who turned in his sleep.**
> 
> **"You look a lot like your daddy, you know that, Corey? Your daddy was such a great guy. He loved your mommy so much, and he loved you. Why did they have to be taken away from you so soon, can you tell me?"**
> 
> **Rita shifted the baby on her other arm, as Corey began to get fussy. He turned his head from side to side, and Rita had difficulties keeping him still.**
> 
> **"Your mommy entrusted us with your life, Corey. She wanted to make sure you have the best people to take care of you if something was to happen to you. You'd have a home with Chris and me if it was only my decision, but there's also Chris, you understand? He's not ready for kids - heck, he's not even ready for our baby."**
> 
> **Corey began to scream loudly. He was hungry, and he let Rita know. Rita started to get up, when someone held a bottle of formula in front of her face. Rita turned her head and saw Chris standing behind her. She took the bottle out of his hand and began to feed Corey without looking at Chris again.**
> 
> **"I am sorry, Rita." Chris said as he sat down next to her. **
> 
> **Rita gently patted Corey's bottom as he drank the formula eagerly. She didn't answer Chris, neither did she look at him.**
> 
> **"Sooner or later you need to talk to me. I know what I said sounded cruel, and I am sorry cuz the words didn't quite turn out the way they were supposed to be. It's not that I don't want to keep Corey, but... I heard what you said, that I am not ready for our baby, but I am. I am just scared. See what happened to Corey. He's an orphan. The last couple of days all I could think of was what if I was never gonna be there for our baby, for you. I want a home for Corey where he can be sure his new parents will be there for him all the time he needs them."**
> 
> **"You are scared you won't be able to take good care of him, hum?"**
> 
> **"Sort of. See what Tom and Sue Lance did for you. They loved you like their own child, they did everything for you, but I don't know if I can love Corey that way. I don't want to make him suffer from that. He needs people who love him."**
> 
> **"Just talking about this shows that you care about him, Chris. Daniel and Janet thought we were the best to take care of their son, so why doubt their decision?"**
> 
> **"I can't do this! I promise we'll find a perfect home for him, perfect parents. I am not ready to take care of a baby now. I need time, time to learn, all the time we have now till our baby is born. I want to be the best daddy our baby can have."**
> 
> **"You really don't wanna keep him?"**
> 
> **"It's not that I don't wanna keep him, it's more that I want the best for him, like his parents always wanted the best for him. I just know that we certainly can't offer him the best. Not now."**
> 
> **"So we have to give him away."**
> 
> **Chris sighed as he glanced down at the baby in Rita's arms, "It's not an easy decision, I know, but look at us. We are both cops, you are 3 months pregnant, and it's going to be difficult enough to afford one child once you have to quit work."**
> 
> **"I know. It's just that we promised Janet. I never broke any of my promises before."**
> 
> **"You won't break your promise. Just see it that way. Janet wanted the best people to take care of her son, and we'll find the best for that job."**
> 
> **Rita nodded silently. She knew Chris was right. Corey deserved a lot more than they had to offer him.**
> 
> **"C'mon, Sam, don't look that way. Put at least a little smile on your face."**
> 
> **Chris placed his arm around his wife's shoulder and squeezed her closer. A little smiled played across Rita's lips.**
> 
> **"I tell you something. Tonight, we'll talk about this. You know I'd do everything to keep Corey. We'll try to find a way, but at the moment, I don't think there is one." **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **The talk Chris and Rita had had the same night had been long. Though they both had wished to find a way to keep Corey, they both knew there wasn't one. It was already difficult enough to handle work and their own baby once it would be born - and it all was a question of money.**
> 
> **"We have to call Social Services tomorrow."**
> 
> **Rita just shook her head. She stood over the bassinet and watched Corey sleeping.**
> 
> **"Rita, we talked about this."**
> 
> **"I will call." she replied silently. **
> 
> **"I don't think that's such a good idea. Let me do it."**
> 
> **"No!" Rita exclaimed. "Please, let me call. I'll feel a lot better if I do it myself."**
> 
> **Chris grabbed Rita by her waist and pulled her down on his lap. He brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and pushed it behind her ear.**
> 
> **"I just want to make it easier for you." he argued, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.**
> 
> **Rita just shook her head, "I need to call. I owe this to Janet and Daniel."**
> 
> **"Okay, you can call if you want."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Rita had called Social Services the next afternoon. The woman from Social Services had told her, it would be best to meet her at her office, so Rita did as she was told. It took her a little to talk Chris into babysitting Corey, but at the end he gave in.**
> 
> **It was already past 5pm when Rita returned. She was surprised when she found the living room empty. Thinking Chris may be in the kitchen to feed Corey, she went there, only to find the kitchen empty, too. So she went upstairs to find Chris in the bathroom, changing Corey's diapers. She stopped in the doorway and watched.**
> 
> **"Ew, pal, how can someone that small produce something that big and ugly smelling?" Chris exclaimed while removing the diaper.**
> 
> **Corey lay on the vanity table and babbled, patting the towel he was lying on, while Chris cleaned him and grabbed a new diaper.**
> 
> **"Let's see what the instructions say."**
> 
> **He placed the bag the diapers were stored in on the table next to the baby and searched for instructions, but he couldn't find any. **
> 
> **"All right, all right." he sighed. "We'll just do this without instructions. Can't be that difficult."**
> 
> **He placed the diaper under Corey and tried to fasten the diaper. He closed the straps at the end. Being really proud about himself, he lifted Corey up.... and the diaper fell down. **
> 
> **"Ugh, I guess we did that wrong, huh, Corey?" Chris chuckled, placing Corey back down.**
> 
> **"It's really easy if you know how to do it." Rita suddenly said, startling Chris.**
> 
> **"How long have you been standing there?" Chris asked surprised.**
> 
> **"Long enough to see that I need to show you how to change diapers - again!"**
> 
> **Chris stepped aside and let Rita change Corey's diapers. It didn't take her long. She grabbed an outfit from the table and dressed Corey before she lifted him up.**
> 
> **"I hope you watched closely because I am not gonna show it to you again."**
> 
> **"I think I got it now. The part with the straps belongs to the back, okay."**
> 
> **"Did you feed him?"**
> 
> **"Yep, he's fed. And he didn't even make a tantrum like he did this morning."**
> 
> **"Fine."**
> 
> **Rita brought Corey to the bedroom and placed him down in his bassinet. The boy shortly searched for his dummy, so Rita placed it in his mouth. Corey sucked it, and slowly drifted off to sleep.**
> 
> **"Now tell me, what did Mrs. O'Connor say?" **
> 
> **"She said she was gonna find a good home for Corey. I said we'd keep him with us until she's found someone."**
> 
> **"That is all?" Chris asked surprised. "You were away for more than 2 hours."**
> 
> **"I know. We talked a bit longer. I felt like I needed to explain to her why we can't keep him, I don't know why. I guess she understood."**
> 
> **"You okay?"**
> 
> **Rita nodded before she walked out of the bedroom, leaving Chris and Corey behind. Chris shortly looked into Corey's bassinet and pulled the blanket up before he left the bedroom as well. He found Rita in the living room. She was leaning against the door to the porch and watched the ocean outside. Tears were welling in her eyes.**
> 
> **"Sam," Chris began. encircling her with his arms, "I know this is not easy for you, neither is it for me, but we have no choice. We have to give him away."**
> 
> **"It tears my heart apart, I can't help it. Janet died in my arms, I promised her to take care of her baby son. It was her last wish, and we can't keep it."**
> 
> **"We'll make sure he has a good home, and we'll keep in touch. I know this is not gonna be the same, you can't replace someone with someone else, but we'll have our own baby."**
> 
> **"You are right, you can't replace someone with someone else, but I know it's gonna be the best for Corey, for us, and for our baby. It's still so damn hard."**
> 
> **Chris pulled her closer and rocked her back and forth when the tears slowly trickled down her cheeks.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **It was time to give Corey away 4 days later. In Mrs. O'Connor's office, they should be introduced to Corey's new foster parents. Chris parked the car and got out, but Rita remained inside. **
> 
> **"Rita, you all right?"**
> 
> **"Yeah, just give me some time."**
> 
> **Rita looked into the rear mirror and saw Corey peacefully sleeping in his car seat. A smiled broke out on her face. Chris saw it.**
> 
> **"C'mon, Sammy, we're gonna be late."**
> 
> **Rita sighed and got out of the car. She opened the door to the backseat, got Corey out and placed the car seat on the trunk. **
> 
> **"I can't do this. I'll say goodbye to him here."**
> 
> **Chris just nodded, "I'll wait over there, so you have some time to say goodbye."**
> 
> **Rita watched Chris walking over to the entrance where he waited. Then she turned to Corey.**
> 
> **"I hope you'll never forget that I love you, Corey, that your mommy and daddy loved you. Now, you'll get new parents who will love you the same way we love you. They will take good care of you, and raise you like their own. When you're old enough you'll learn everything about where you come from, who your parents were. That's a promise I will keep."**
> 
> **Rita bent down and gently kissed Corey on her forehead.**
> 
> **"We need to go now. Chris is waiting."**
> 
> **She picked the car seat up and brought Corey over to Chris. Without saying anything, she handed the seat to Chris, kissed her husband and walked away. Chris took a deep breath as he watched his wife walk away. Then he turned and entered the building.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **The sun was already setting when Rita finally returned home. She'd spent the whole afternoon walking around. She placed her keys on the small table when she heard low music coming from upstairs. Unsure of what was going on there, she walked upstairs. The door to the bedroom was open. From the inside, she heard a baby night-light playing Mr. Sandman, topped by Chris singing the lyrics.**
> 
> **"Mister Sandman, bring me a dream, make him the cutest that I've ever seen, lalalala, and I forgot the words." he sung. **
> 
> **Rita slowly pushed the door open. It cracked and Chris turned his head into her direction.**
> 
> **"Shhhh, he's almost asleep." Chris uttered, as Rita approached. He got up and placed the baby he was cradling in his arms in the bassinet. Then he turned the night light on again and ushered a speechless Rita out of the room.**
> 
> **"What...?!?" she gasped.**
> 
> **"Oh, the mobile? I saw that in the toy store earlier. It plays Mr. Sandman. I just had to buy it."**
> 
> **"Sam, Corey?" Rita stammered confused.**
> 
> **Chris placed his index finger on her lips to silence her.**
> 
> **"It's a shame everything that counts today is money. I was standing there in that office, and Corey looked at me.... I couldn't give him away. I just couldn't. We both agreed it would be much better to just walk out of there immediately, and that we did. We tried to find you, but we couldn't."**
> 
> **"You mean we'll keep him?"**
> 
> **"It's going to be hard, but yes, we'll keep him. We'll arrange this, somehow."**
> 
> **"Thank you." Rita whispered before she tenderly kissed her husband on the lips.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **There was a loud pounding against the front door. Chris rubbed his eyes as he walked downstairs to open the door. It was shortly past 6am, who could that be?**
> 
> **"Good morning, Christopher darling, I hope I didn't wake you." Frannie coaxed as she walked past a stunned Chris into the apartment. **
> 
> **"I know you gave Corey away yesterday, and since you didn't call, I thought I'd just come over and see how you were doing. See, I brought you breakfast."**
> 
> **Frannie held the bag she was holding in her hands a little higher.**
> 
> **"Fran, it's really nice you brought us breakfast, but do you know what time it is?"**
> 
> **"Oh! I am really sorry if I woke you up. I'll just place this in the kitchen and will go. Promise."**
> 
> **Chris shortly rolled his eyes as Frannie headed off in direction of the kitchen. He followed her, always rubbing the back of his head and yawning.**
> 
> **"Now that you're already here, do you want some coffee?" Chris asked more out of hospitality than anything else.**
> 
> **Frannie raised her eyebrows, "You'll make coffee? Nah, I think I'll better make it."**
> 
> **Frannie had just started to put the coffee into the machine when baby cries filled her ears. She looked up and turned, just to see Rita entering the kitchen. In her arms, wailing Corey was lying.**
> 
> **"Frannie, hi, good morning." she yawned and walked over to the shelf where she pulled an empty bottle for Corey out that she then started to prepare with the formula.**
> 
> **"Corey?" Frannie gasped.**
> 
> **"Yeah, we decided to keep him, no matter what." Chris replied.**
> 
> **He took Corey out of Rita's arms and sat down at the counter. He rocked the boy gently to soothe him. Once he placed his pinkie in his mouth, Corey was satisfied.**
> 
> **"Just like that, you decided to keep him."**
> 
> **"Actually, it was Chris who didn't give him away since I wasn't there."**
> 
> **"Oh no, it was not only me alone. It was just that when I had him in my arms yesterday and was standing in that office... the only reason we decided to give him away was money, and I didn't understand why that has to be the only reason. We've always been rich, and did I have a happy childhood? Not that I can think of. So I looked at Corey, and he looked at me, and for a moment there I thought he was trying to tell me that Rita was right. We just need to love this little man here, and I guess that we do - even when he throws us out of bed at 6 every morning."**
> 
> **"Aw, I am so glad you kept him." Frannie smiled. "And I hope you know that Heschy and I will be there for you all the way, every time you need us."**
> 
> **"We know that, and we're very thankful for that."**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **"They're coming, they're coming!!" Frannie trembled impatiently. She closed the palm tree doors behind her and went over to her husband and all the other officers in the squadroom. The moment Chris and Rita shuffled through the doors, a loud "CONGRATULATIONS!" was heard among hands being clapped.**
> 
> **Rita placed Corey over her shoulder and looked over at her husband, who just shrugged his shoulders. What was going on there? They hadn't told even one soul where they had been that morning.**
> 
> **"You signed the papers?" Frannie asked excited.**
> 
> **"How did you know we were doing this today?" Chris asked astonished.**
> 
> **"Oh, someone in my charity group knows someone who has a friend who is married to a guy who works for Social Services. That's how I learned it."**
> 
> **The whole group of people broke out in laughter. If it came to finding out secret information, Frannie probably had the best connections!**
> 
> **"You didn't tell us if you did."**
> 
> **Chris produced some papers out of his pockets that he handed to his Captain and his wife.**
> 
> **"Rita and I have the honor to introduce you to Corey Daniel Lorenzo."**
> 
> **"We made it official." Rita added with a broad smile on her face.**
> 
> **"Yes!" Frannie rejoiced. She went to first hug Rita and then Chris. "I am so glad for the two of you, and for Corey of course."**
> 
> **"I think he's gonna be a really proud big brother." Rita smirked, winking at her husband, then turning to Corey. "C'mon, sweetie, tell them whether you're gonna have a little sister or a little brother."**
> 
> **"You know?!?" Harry exclaimed.**
> 
> **"Yeah, we were told this morning before we went to sign the papers."**
> 
> **"And?" **
> 
> **10 pairs of eyes grew wider and wider, waiting for the answer. Were the Lorenzos going to have a boy or a girl?**
> 
> **"In about 4 months, Téa Alexa Lorenzo will complete our little family." Chris laughed, glowing all over his face.**
> 
> **"A girl? Heschy, they'll have a girl!" Frannie shrieked right into her husband's ear.**
> 
> **"I heard it, Frannie."**
> 
> **"Oh, I don't know what I should say!"**
> 
> **Frannie went to hug Chris and Rita again, this time joined by her husband. In the back, someone had turned on low music - and Mr. Sandman was playing. Chris shortly looked over at his wife before he placed a tender kiss on her lips.**
> 
> **"Give him two lips like roses and clover..." Rita whispered into her husband's ear. **
> 
> **"Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over." Chris finished, gently stroking Corey's wisp of hair. "Mr. Sandman, thanks for bringing us our dream."**
> 
> **The end**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Standard Disclaimer: The characters of Chris Lorenzo, Rita Lance and Harry and Frannie Lipschitz belong to Stephen J. Cannell and USA Network. However, the characters of Janet, Daniel and Corey Daniel Thompson and everybody else that never appeared on Silk Stalkings before belong to me (and while we are talking about this, Téa Alexa Lorenzo belongs to me too, even if only her name was mentioned). I honestly have no idea who wrote the song Mr. Sandman, so I can't say who owns it, but I can say it's not me ;-) No infringement intended,**
> 
> **All right, I need to say a BIG thank you to someone special who's always there when I need her... the best friend one ever can have. Another BIG thank you (just a little bit tinier than the first one) goes to two other special friends who are also there when I need something (and may it only be crazy me asking if anybody knows where to find the lyrics to Mr. Sandman! LOL!). Klancy, Kris and Yolie, this story somehow is dedicated to the three of you. No one can ask for better friends!**
> 
> * * *
> 
> [**Back To My Main Page**][2]

   [1]: mailto:mitzi.kapture@the18thhole.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Hills/5351/index.html



End file.
